Designer's Centerfold
by Anistan Summers
Summary: It's the college years. Riley and Chloe compete for an internship with a very well known magazine.


**Designer's Centerfold**

"Hey Chloe, could I barrow your silver rain chandelier earrings?" Riley asked, poking her head into her sister's room.

"Yeah, they're on my dresser," Chloe said as she pointed with her ink pen.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

She walked over to her sister's dresser and hummed a tune as she slid them into each ear.

"So, where are you going tonight?" Chloe asked.

She noticed that Riley was wearing a long, form fitting, spaghetti strap dress.

"I have a hot date tonight," Riley said, now putting on a coat of dark pink lip gloss.

"Riley, you know our final projects are due Monday for the internship interview with our fashion design class," Chloe reminded.

"I know," Riley snapped the lid back onto the lip gloss container, "Don't wait up."

Riley left the room and hurried to the downstairs of their rented beach house apartment.

Both girls learned in their later high school years that they were both gifted in the fashion design area. They both applied to the biggest design school in the United States and were both accepted. Macy and Jake agreed to pay rent and all of the utilities until the girls got through school.

"Riley," Chloe jumped off of her bed and ran after her sister, "you do know this determines who gets the internship with Fashion House Weekly Magazine, right?"

"I know," Riley opened the front door, "Mine's done. Like I said, don't wait up."

Riley winked as she closed the door behind her. Chloe crossed her arms and stood sill for a moment. She was worried about her sister's project. Of course, Chloe wanted the internship with Fashion House Magazine for herself, but that didn't mean she wanted Riley's project to be un-impressive. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Hello?" Chloe answered.

"Hey honey," Macy said as she snapped closed the lid on a container of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "How's the project going?"

"Fine, but Mom I'm worried about Riley's project," Chloe confessed, "It's due in two days and I haven't seen her work on it at all."

"Well, I'm sure it's fine. Hey, I found that sheer pink material that you wanted to use as a scarf and I was going to bring it by if you're going to be home. And I made your favorite, chocolate chip cookies." Macy said.

"Yeah, I'll be home. Just come on over."

While Chloe waited for her Mom to arrive she worked on writing the final drafts of her notes onto index cards. Macy stayed for a while and even treated Chloe to dinner.

Meanwhile, Riley enjoyed a candle lit dinner with her love interest. The two of them had only met two weeks before at a charity party for less fortunate children.

"So has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Her date said, looking deep into Riley's eyes.

"Not like you do," she blushed.

"Ya know Riley," He reached across the table and gently rested his hand on hers. "I'd really like to see you again."

"Really?" She said as she lost herself in his emerald eyes.

"Like, regularly," he mentioned.

The night wasn't so care free for Chloe. 2:00 A.M rolled around and she finally decided to go to bed. Tomorrow, Sunday, would be pretty easy going for her. The hard work was already done. The only thing left to do was to decide which pieces of jewelry would look best with the outfit she designed and made. She slept like a baby, and didn't even wake up to hear Riley come in.

Monday morning finally came and they gave their presentations separately in front of their professor, four executive assistants, and three editors of Fashion House Magazine in a private conference room.

"How'd it go?" Riley asked as Chloe sat down next to her.

"Okay I think," Chloe replied, "I really hope I get this."

"I hope I get it too," Riley said.

They both felt a sense of feeling over whelmed and they faced each other and held hands.

"We have to promise that we won't be mad at one another, and we'll be happy if either one of us gets it." Chloe said, thinking to herself in the back of her mind that she had probably already gotten the position.

The conference door opened and out walked Professor David Johnson.

"Well girls," He said, "we've made our decision. And we wanted you to know that you all demonstrated wonderful skills that are needed for the fashion industry. And that you all presented very impressive projects. Riley, you'll be expected to be at the Fashion House Magazine building at 8 A.M sharp, starting Wednesday morning. Thank you all for applying."

The other two candidates left in disappointment. Chloe sat back in her chair, filled with disappointment and hurt.

"I got it!" Riley jumped to her feet. "Oh thank you so much sir." Riley shook his hand.

She followed Professor Johnson into the conference room to meet and shake hands with all the other Fashion House Magazine executives.

After getting herself together, Chloe stood up and collected her things. She picked up her purse and slid it onto her shoulder. She leaned down once again to pick up her art portfolio that contained some sketches. On accident, she knocked over Riley's portfolio, causing sketches to spill out. Chloe picked the drawings up and started to put them back into the art portfolio, but she noticed they looked very, very familiar. She took a closer look at them and realized they were some of her old sketches that she decided not to use for the presentation. Riley had taken them and used them as her own.

Chloe went back to the apartment and changed out of her three piece business suit. She put on a pair of baggy, gray sweat pants and a long sleeved blue shirt.

A few hours went by and Chloe heard the rustling sound of a key in the front door. She remained on the couch in front of the television with a carton of rocky road ice cream.

Riley slowly shut the front door behind her, and sat her stuff down by the door. She didn't know quite how to act because of Chloe not getting the intern position. Riley walked over quietly and sat down on the couch beside her sister.

"Hey," Riley tried to break the ice.

"Hi," Chloe said without taking her eyes off the television screen.

"Listen Chloe," Riley said as Chloe got up from the couch. "I'm really sorry. Riley 's guilt started catching up with her.

Chloe tossed the spoon into the sink and placed the lid back on the ice cream and put it back in the freezer.

"I really didn't think I would get the internship," Riley said, joining her sister in the kitchen area.

"I can't believe you," Chloe turned around to face Riley, "I mean, it's one thing to get an internship with one of the most popular fashion magazines on your own, fair and square. But to cheat?"

"You're just jealous," Riley slanted her eye brows in anger and defended, "I knew you would act like this."

Chloe stomped across the room and ripped open Riley's leather art portfolio and yanked out several pieces of tracing paper with sketches drawn on them.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Chloe yelled, holding the sketches in the air.

"Okay, I can explain," Riley's vice lowered.

"Explain?" Chloe snapped, "That you cheated?"

"You didn't want those," Riley pointed out.

"I didn't want to use them for my presentation," Chloe clarified. "Maybe later on down the line in my more successful days of my career!"

"Look, I wanted this more than anything," Riley tried to explain. "But…..I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Chloe laughed a small laugh. She then threw the papers down and went upstairs.

The next week brought better spirits. The phone rang, waking Chloe up from a deep sleep. She glanced at the alarm clock on her night stand. "2:00 P.M" the red numbers glared back at her.

"Hello? Yes this is she….really?" Chloe sat straight up in her bed with a smile on her face, "That's great! Yes, I'll be there. Thank you."

Professor Johnson had called and explained that it was a tough choice between Chloe and her sister. He had pulled a few strings and landed Chloe and internship with Lucky Clover Fashion Magazine, another one of the most popular fashion magazines. The best thing about Chloe's internship was that she would be moving to New York City and her housing was provided. Plus, she would be paid hourly, along with bonuses here and there.

Chloe carried a few boxes out to the porch for the moving guys to load. Riley stepped out onto the porch behind her sister.

"So, you're really leaving?" She asked.

"Yep," Chloe looked at her sister. "Don't look so sad. You'll be fine."

"I'm going to miss you," Riley started to tear up.

"Me too,' Chloe said.

They both hugged and Chloe went on her way.

New York was wonderful. It was everything she imaged and hoped it would be. Her apartment had a wonderful view of Central Park. And as time went by, she finally figured out what to do in order to get back at her sister for stealing her sketches.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Shaw," Chloe said, taking her sunglasses off.

"Are you Riley Carlson?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I am." Chloe lied to the woman, pretending to be her own sister.

She waited in the lounge for the photographer. He came in, shook her hand and introduced himself. They talked a little bit about what they wanted the photos to look like.

"Okay Riley," He said as he adjusted the lenses on the camera, "just lean back and relax."

He took a few shots of her leaning back on a red velvet pillow.

"Now," he continued to talk, "open your coat."

Chloe smiled, still pretending to be Riley, and slowly untied the straps of her khaki trench coat. She slowly slid it off of her shoulders and revealed everything, every part of her body to the photographer.

It had been four months since Chloe had left. Riley regretted using her sister's sketches and ideas, but still continued with her internship with Fashion House Magazine. Little did she know that soon her life would turn into a complete disaster. The day was nice and looking promising for sunshine. Riley excused herself to the coffee room to get a cup of coffee to start the day.

"Good morning Morgan," Riley said to another intern as she entered the room.

"Oh," Morgan gave her a dirty look, "hi Riley."

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Riley asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Morgan said, pouring creamer into a cup of black coffee.

"Know what?" Riley was confused.

Morgan pulled her aside to explain. "You better avoid the boss at all costs today or just pray he has mercy on you. Some guys were standing around the water cooler, drooling over an issue of Hustler Bunny Magazine."

"So?" Riley said, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, seeing as though you're the centerfold attraction," Morgan said, "I'd say it has a lot to do with you."

"What?" Riley gasped, knowing there was some mistake.

"It's true," A guy she worked with over heard Morgan telling her the scoop.

He looked around to make sure no one was coming and he pulled out an issue of the magazine to show her. He flipped to the very center of the magazine and to her surprise she saw an identical face looking back at her. But the face wasn't the only thing to be seen. Anything and everything was exposed. And in tiny black letters on the bottom right hand corner, "Riley Carlson" was typed.

This was a night mare. She knew for a fact that wasn't her, but it was going to be hard to convince everyone else that it wasn't.


End file.
